The Terror Begins
by TheNextDahl
Summary: The Clone Project: Part 3- The TARDIS crash lands too early, but they're soon enough as the clone attack begins. Can The Doctor, despite the demise of some allies, make it to the tower to stop Adala, Gerrard and James before the pollution begins?


PREVIOUSLY:

The Doctor, Amy and Rory crashed the TARDIS in the ocean, where a huge Kraken attempted to drag them down into it's lair. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were saved by a claw controlled by a girl named Adala, who controlled a sea base which saves people from the Kraken. She told The Doctor that two men, Mr Gerrard and Mr James, created clones of people which jumped into water to kill themselves. However, a chemical in the clones poisoned the water and the last of the Giant Squid was transformed into the Kraken. The Doctor vowed to stop the clones, promised Adala freedom and to stop the Kraken from ever happening. But when they got to the TARDIS in the Kraken's lair, the Kraken caught Amy and killed her. But The Doctor and Rory set themselves a mission- to stop Gerrard and James, destroy the clones, give Adala freedom, stop the Kraken from ever happening and to save Amy's life. They arrived at Gerrard Industries and discovered that it was all a plan, and as they were about to be killed by clones, River Song saved them. Later, they followed Gerrard to his office and found Adala and a hostage, Amy. Adala's claw was a cloning device, and the Amy that died was a copy. Adala, Gerrard and James escaped in a copy of the TARDIS, whilst Rory freed Amy. Now the quartet have to beat them to the future and stop it before it begins…

DOCTOR WHO: THE TERROR BEGINS

There was a high-speed chase in the Time Vortex. Adala's copy of the TARDIS was ahead, and the real TARDIS was straight behind. They both spun rapidly and the TARDIS stayed close behind the copy, until suddenly Adala opened the doors of the copy and fired a gun at the TARDIS, which twisted and turned uncontrollably. Adala returned to the copy, which vanished through a hole in the vortex. Inside the TARDIS, the controls had frozen and the TARDIS was out of control, but it needed to get down the hole.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET DOWN THERE?" River shouted over the explosions and sparks.

"Manually!" The Doctor said, having one of his 'hero' moments. He pressed a button and a panel of the console opened up, revealing a wheel identical to what you'd expect on a pirate ship. The Doctor tripped as the TARDIS tumbled and the wheel began spinning left. Fortunately, it was the right direction and they went through the hole. Unfortunately, the wheel was still spinning and the TARDIS crash-landed on it's side. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River climbed out of it and were followed by a blast of smoke. There was no sign of Adala, Gerrard, or James. They must've landed somewhere in the future, but the TARDIS was in no condition to fly, so they would all have to wait for it to happen.

Meanwhile, they looked down on London. The streets were lined with clones living out everyday lives, with clothes, hair, and the rest. Clones that were about to tear the world apart.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked.

"Oh my god." River gasped.

"We're on the houses of parliament!" Rory said, flabbergasted.

Big Ben chimed for one o'clock. The building shook slightly and The Doctor, who was at the edge, fell off the roof.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, leaning over the edge and almost falling herself.

"I'm ok!" A startled voice replied. He was hanging from a windowsill a few storeys down.

"Something tells me this is going to be a very long day." Rory mumbled.

After The Doctor was safely on the ground, the quartet looked up to Gerrard Industries as a speech began.

"My army, begin now." It was Gerrard. "Rise, and tear this stinking planet apart. Find the light, and bring it down to darkness. And the petty humans that surround you? Make their everyday a living hell. And find The Doctor!" He let out a maniacal laugh which would send shivers down anyone's spine. And the clones did what they were instructed.

They let out inhuman roars and swung their now lifeless arms around like stroppy teenagers. The black chemical which was soon to pollute the water was dripping from their mouths. All of their eyes had gone black. They were insane. Their heads stretched from their necks like a rubber band. They had super strength. They were like an advanced human. Just something a human wouldn't want to advance in to.

The Doctor, Amy, River and Rory ran through the streets, dodging obstacles thrown their way. A scene of complete chaos brought fear to the human residents, who ran around screaming. Fires had broken out in the street, some of which the quartet had to dodge every now and again. The Doctor halted suddenly as a car flew through the air and landed at his feet.

"Doctor, look out!" Amy screamed. A burning chunk of metal was hurtling towards him. He dived out of the way quickly and the metal hit the car, which erupted into a huge explosion which blasted them all of their feet. River aroused, The Doctor leapt up, Amy scrambled to her feet, but Rory didn't move…

"Rory?" Amy shuffled over to his lifeless body anxiously. "Rory, come on. Get up, there's no time. We have to run! Rory?" No answer. She attempted to run forward, but River grabbed her by the arms. "RORY! RORY!" She screamed, bawling tears. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR HE'S DEAD! RORY'S DEAD! NO NO NO NO! RORY, GET UP, GET UPI! NOOO!" Her cries continued for minutes until The Doctor ushered her on ahead.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" River asked.

"Gerrard Industries. We have to get the controller to stop the game." He replied metaphorically speaking.

"Yeah, and we need player four to reconnect and play as Rory!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Okay, not a very good choice of words there." The Doctor muttered. They arrived at the doors of Gerrard Industries. The Doctor tugged on the doors however they were locked.

"Well they were hardly going to make it easy for us were they?" River hissed through gritted teeth. "How are we supposed to get in now?"

"Yes, well I thought that maybe the doors would have been left open in a moment of madness." The Doctor snapped back.

"The only madness here is you!" A car horn beeped loudly.

A screech of brakes and the slamming of a car horn pierced the air as The Doctor and River dived out of the way. A red sports car drove full force into the glass doors of the building, which shattered over the road. The car hit the desk in the reception and The Doctor and River jumped to their feet. They ran through to the lobby. The car was dented so severely that the whole front of the car had been squashed right into the back seats. A young woman sat at the wheel, her head lay back, blood pouring from huge slits in her face.

"AMY!" The Doctor bawled.

"AMY!" The Doctor screamed repeatedly.

"NO!" River cried.

"SHE'S DEAD! SHE KILLED HERSELF FOR US! RIVER! RIVER! SHE'S DEAD!" He wept.

"I know, I know, it's okay, shush, it's okay." She whispered as she held a sobbing Doctor in her arms. "Come on, now. We have to stop them all before it's too late."

"Go. Go without me." He cried.

"What?"

"Just go! I'll only end up killing you! Like Amy and Rory!" He slumped to the floor. River knelt down beside him.

"This isn't The Doctor I know. This isn't my Doctor. My Doctor is big and strong, and he carries on in every single situation imaginable. So come, come with me Doctor, be my Doctor now." She whispered.

The lift let out a 'ping' as it arrived at Mr Gerrard's office. The Doctor took out his anger, frustration, grief and guilt, out on Gerrard's belongings. He threw the items from the desk across the rooms, shattering ornaments and fragile items. He threw the computer, which River had to dodge quickly. The only thing left standing was the computer chair, which The Doctor flung out of the window, shattering shards of glass rain below.

"Doctor, This is it. Let's go now." River said bravely.

"Let's go." He replied.

When they reached the roof, clones pushed them to the edge. Adala pointed a gun at River.

"Any last words?" She sneered. River turned to The Doctor, tears in her eyes.

"Geronimo." She whispered. The gun fired and River let out a scream. He body was still stood. The Doctor though she still had a chance of living. Suddenly her body flopped over and she fell backwards off the skyscraper.

"RIVER!" The Doctor screamed, lying down on the edge, looking down. Adala kicked him over and he lay on his back staring into her cold, evil eyes. She let out five callous words that brought fear to The Doctor's hearts.

"Doctor, judgement day has come…"


End file.
